A Visitor of LeBlanc
by William Stockholm
Summary: Sojiro Sakura would meet people from all walks of life as customers in Cafe LeBlanc. He would listened to their prattle with disinterest as they told him the story of their lives. This particular customer he met one night in his cafe, however, has something to say about it.


A Visitor of LeBlanc

 ** _This is the ninth story written by William Stockholm. Disclaimer: the writer does not own the Persona Series._**

Sojiro Sakura liked the ambiance of Café Leblanc. Alone, the place was still open but it was empty and quiet, saved for the sound of raindrops falling outside of the café. The smell of his famous curry and the coffee was brewing for himself wafted around the place, giving off a roasting and peppery fragrance. With nothing else to do, he pulled out a rag from his apron and started wiping some dishes to pass the time. He even opened the television so that the program would drown his thoughts. With a ring of a bell, however, his me time was interrupted when the door swung open. Sojiro stopped for a moment to see who arrived at his café.

It was a young woman appearing in her early twenties. Her outfit, a grey suit with a white shirt and blue tie, was drenched from the rain. Although it was wet, her long, blue hair flowed down to her waist and her dark blue eyes looked around the café with interest. He could sense an air of professionalism coming off of her that it reminded him of a certain prosecutor who frequently visits the place. Perhaps she works in some law firm, he thought. She cracked a courteous smile and politely greeted a "good evening" to him. It sounded deep, almost masculine, when she greeted him, he thought.

Sojiro simply nodded. She walked towards the counter and took a seat; setting down her briefcase she was carrying next to her. "What will it be, young lady?" he asked the woman in a cool, soothing voice.

She looked up at the menu above her for a moment. "I'll have a house blend and curry please" she finally replied.

While he was preparing to make coffee for her, the woman turned her gaze towards the television. The program was about the rise of the first Detective Prince it seems, he thought. From the corner of his eye, Sojiro could see her watching attentively at the screen as the host explains how the Detective Prince was investigating the murder of a TV announcer, a high school student, and a teacher in the countryside several years ago. By the time he was finished, Sojiro served a plate of curry and a cup of coffee to her. She looked deep in thought when the program ended with the case finally solved and announcing the successor to the title who happened to be Goro Akechi.

He cleared his throat, causing the woman to snap back from her trance. "Your food is going to get cold," he told her with a smile. She mumbled an apology before digging on her meal. She ate quietly but the woman appeared to be savoring the taste of the curry and the coffee.

"Thank you for the meal" she said graciously after finishing her food, "Your curry tastes delicious, I'll say." The woman sipped her coffee. "And this…" she added, "Balancing both the spiciness of curry and the bitterness of coffee is quite a unique combination."

Sojiro chuckled after he took the plate and the cutlery from the woman once she was done. "Yeah, people tend to tell me that every time they take a bite out of it," he said. While he proceeded to wash them, he asked, "How did you happen to come across this place, young lady? It's not exactly a well-known café."

"An acquaintance of mine recommended this café," the woman answered with a smile, "She frequents the café and told me the barista knows how brew the best coffee," she sipped her coffee, "And I believe she was correct. Indeed, the coffee is well brewed to perfection."

"Flattery won't get you anywhere," he told her jokingly.

Another program was playing, this time, it was about an idol that went on a hiatus and the TV host was wondering if her unwavering appeal is from tofu. Although she appeared to be expressionless, her façade broke when she stifled a laugh. Sojiro couldn't help but smirk at the woman. "You seemed to be enjoying yourself young lady" he remarked.

"Sorry" she said apologetically, "I was feeling a bit nostalgic."

He raised a brow. "About the idol?"

The woman nodded. "She and I go to the same high school together" she explained, "You could say I was the Holmes and she was the Moriarty between the two of us back then. I was logical and she was devious. We're both smart in our own way but we accepted our roles that were given to us."

Sojiro simply chuckled at her analogy when he was finish. "That's an interesting way of saying it young lady," he said, "Sure, we accepted our roles but, sometimes, some of us don't. Rather, we make our own and we don't let others tell us what to do."

"And how do you know that?"

"I've met a lot of people who walked into that door telling me that."

"That's an interesting way to put it and I agree," she said with a smile, "People don't let us what to do. We forge our own."

She turned her head towards the television. It showed the news about sentencing Masayoshi Shido to prison for committing a number of crimes that lead him to his downfall as a charismatic politician who would one day become prime minister of Japan. It ended with a note that someone as charismatic as him would commit such crimes. "It must have been a surprise when he confessed to his crimes."

"Yeah it was" Sojiro said, scratching the back of his head, "We never see it coming."

"It reminded me about the case that happened in the countryside several years ago" the woman said, "There were three murders and four attempted kidnappings that happened in a small town there. It was quite a buzz back then." Sojiro, listening to her conversation, saw the woman gripping her arms and her face darkened but she continued, "The case was finally solved in the end. It turns out the prime suspect was a detective who was responsible of the two murders and manipulated a disgraced politician in kidnapping four people. His motive was nothing more than game of his to keep himself entertained but there was more to it than meets the eye" she paused before she let out a sheepish expression, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to prattle."

He shook his head. "Nonsense" Sojiro said to her, "I'm used to customers prattling their lives to me. Yours, on the other hand, is interesting that is sounded somewhat similar to the ones that occurred last year."

The woman nodded as she finished her coffee. "That's true, the events in the countryside several years ago and last year's recent events seem to correlate in some way" she sets down her cup and continued, "We live in a society that is blinded by today's trends and enslaved by their own desires that we put up a mask to hide it away, shutting its darkest facets. Those who stand up against society's rules tear away their masks to see the truth in front of them and won't let them bound to it like prisoners."

Sojiro listened to the woman with great interest. She spoke a great deal with such conviction and passion that she really meant it, almost as if she experience it first hand. It reminded how his ward was blacklisted by the school because he was a criminal. He won't let it that down however. Together with his friends and the support of others such as himself, they've managed to change the hearts of people who put up a positive front but hid away their darkest desires that would label them as criminals.

She looked at her wristwatch and her eyes widened. "Oh dear" the woman muttered, "Is it that late?"

Sojiro looked over the clock. "It's already half past nine" he noted, "Time flies by quickly, huh? You should hurry though. You might miss the train."

"Indeed," the woman stood up from her seat and pick up her briefcase before pulling out a 1000-yen bill and handing it to Sojiro. "You can keep the change. I had wonderful meal today." The woman then pulled out what appears to be her business card and placed it on the counter. "This is my business card. Feel free to call me if you have any problems."

With eyebrows raised, Sojiro tucked the bill in his pocket and picked up the business card. Before he could read it, the woman was already at the door and she turned her head towards him. "By the way," she added, "Could you send my regards to the leader of the Phantom Thieves?"

"I'll make sure your regards to him," he responded jokingly as he adjusted his glasses to read the business card. His eyes widened when he read the print.

"Thank you Sakura-san" the woman said with a grin, "I know I can trust you in relaying my regards to your ward. After all, the Phantom Thieves reformed society more than I can imagine" she opened the door and glanced back, "If he is interested, contact him. Farewell."

With that, she closed the door behind her. Sojiro simply stood there, staring at the business card before tucking it in his pocket. The cafe became silent again once she left. "That young lady…." He muttered, scratching the back of his head as he gazed through the door. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and took one out. He lighted it up and inhaled the smoke before exhaling it out with a stimulating feeling.

He shook his head. His day just got a little interesting. What are the odds, Sojiro thought, amused by the turn of events. To think, this young lady he met today gave him a surprise that he didn't see it coming.


End file.
